


Hand In Unloveable Hand

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Hello From The Hallowoods (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: The briefest of dreams can bring the strongest emotions.
Relationships: Diggory Graves/Percy Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hand In Unloveable Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little warm up piece.

Diggory doesn’t  _ sleep _ , per se, but it’s the nearest word they have for lying down and closing their eyes for a while. Usually, there’s just darkness and whatever sounds the woods have to offer echoing quietly around them. Sometimes Percy will hum or sing quietly, and that brings a little smile to Diggory’s lips, no matter what the tune is. Sometimes they’ll get memories- little flashes of their former selves. The lives that ended so that their’s could begin. But today is different. They’re not sure where they are, in relation to the Scoutpost, but wherever this place is, it feels safe enough to rest. They lean up against a tree with a soft sigh- Percy leaning beside them as much as he’s able- and they close their eyes against the sunlight filtering down through the trees.

“Diggory? Diggory wake up.” Diggory groans a bit and stretches, their joints giving a few satisfying pops as they open their eyes slowly. “Good morning.” Percy’s voice sounds again above them, light with laughter. But it’s…  _ different _ , somehow. More… Solid? Not as  _ ethereal _ as they remember. And when they look up- there he is. Sitting on a branch a few feet above, with his hair tied back and a book in his lap-  _ blocking _ the light. Solid. Real.  _ Alive _ .

“Percy?” They breathe, and their voice feels a little less raspy.

“Yeah that’s me. Last I checked anyway.” Percy laughs as he climbs down from his perch and Diggory’s breath catches in their throat when he reaches up to touch their cheek and leans in for a quick kiss. “Something wrong?” He asks, his brows knit together with concern. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“No I- I’m alright.” Diggory manages a little laugh of their own and knocks their forehead against Percy’s affectionately. “Strange dreams.”

“Why don’t you tell me about them?” Percy sits down next to them, locking his fingers with their’s and running his thumb along their knuckles as he leans against their shoulder.

“I’d rather not. I’d just like to sit with you here for a little while.” Diggory smiles and leans down a bit to kiss Percy on the top of his head.

“You gonna fall asleep again?” Percy teases, elbowing them in the side gently, and they laugh.

“I might just.” They murmur, squeezing Percy’s hand just a bit tighter before bringing it up to their lips to kiss his knuckles softly. “It’s easier to sleep with you here, you know.”

“ _ But it’s time for you to wake up now, Diggory _ .” The slow, smooth voice that filters through the pines makes Diggory sit up straight and they look around for the source with wide eyes. Then they feel it- the tug of the world drawing them back and they cling to Percy’s hand for as long as they’re able.

“No- No I don’t want to go yet-”

“ _ Diggory? _ ” This time, when Diggory opens their eyes, Percy’s floating just a few inches from their face, his concern plain as day. “What did you see?” He asks carefully.

“I saw you.” Diggory rasps, reaching up to put their hand as near to Percy’s cheek as they can, their un-beating heart twisting painfully in their chest when it passes through him.

“Me? But I thought all you got were memories. And you didn’t know me before…” He trails off and sighs, tracing over stitches and scars with spectral fingertips. “We never met.”

“It was a dream, I think. I didn’t know I could dream like that.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Percy sits on the ground in front of them with his hands folded in his lap and he waits patiently.

“We were… Here. But it was different.  _ We _ were different. I wasn’t like this. You were alive. Solid. I could hold your hand.” Diggory reaches for Percy’s hands slowly, and manages a small smile when they don’t quite pass through- even though they still can’t  _ feel _ him like they could in their dream. “More than this.”

“I’m… Sorry.” Percy whispers, bright white tears brimming in his eyes. “I wish I’d met you when that could still happen…”

“I don’t.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I wouldn’t have been  _ me _ . Who knows who you would have met. You might not have liked me.” Diggory smiles and squeezes Percy’s hand just a little tighter- or tries to anyway. “Of course I wish this had never happened to you. I wish you could have lived a long, happy life. But I love you just the way you are, Percy.”

“Thanks.” Percy sniffles and wipes at his eyes, smiling through the tears. “I love you just the way you are too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let Diggory and Percy hold hands 2k21
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are always greatly appreciated.
> 
> Sleep well Dreamers
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
